The Meeting of the Marauders
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: This is how at least three of the Marauders met on the train-ride to Hogwarts. I did use the seventh book for help, so it should be accurate to JK Rowling's writings. I don't own the characters or the Harry Potter books! (but I would be very happy if I did heheXD)


**A/N: Wow...I haven't written in forever on here...I'm really sorryXD but here you are!**

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

A loud whistle is heard overhead, and I board the train without hesitation, anxious to leave my family. I never was like any of them anyhow, so I doubted they'd be too disappointed if I didn't bid them a proper farewell.

The train is packed with students, some already changed into their long school robes. I knew I had to change soon as well, but right now all I was worried about was finding a compartment that wasn't too jam-packed with students.

I glance through every compartment window, my heart sinking as I find almost every single one of them full. All except one, where I see a black-haired boy with glasses grinning excitedly, staring out the train window.

I open the door to the compartment, and he looked up at me with a curious expression.

"Do you mind if I sit by you? All the seats are full." I ask, and he smiles and nods.

"Sure!" I smile thankfully and sit down on the seat across from him, and I feel a sudden jolt as the train begins to move.

I look up towards to compartment door as it opens again, and a small girl with flaming red hair comes in, green eyes blurry and sniffing, sitting next to me and opposite of James, looking away.

"Hey, you alright?" The boy across me asks the girl, and she turns away haughtily, not talking to either of us.

"Alright then." The black-haired boy turns to me, smiling. "So, what's your name?"

"Sirius Black. Yours?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"James Potter." He sticks out his hand and I shake it. "Are you new to this whole magic thing?"

"Nah, both my parents are from Hogwarts."

"Cool, me too! Do you like any quidditch teams?"

Though never in my life have I been interested in the wizarding sport, we soon begun talking about teams and what positions we would play if we ever were chosen to play. James was in the middle of bragging about the times he played the sport, when I was pulled out of my thoughts by another boy in the compartment.

I was so busy talking with James I didn't notice a black and greasy haired boy talking to the redhead girl. He was already changed into his robes, and was talking about houses with the girl.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy was prompting, and I frowned.

"Slytherin?" I asked, and James stopped talking about the sport we had been talking about the whole time.

"Who wants to be in Slyhterin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked me and I remained frowning, my insides jolting with worry, the same worry I had in me for as long as I can remember.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." I say shortly, and James's eyes go wide.

"Blimey, and I thought you were all right!" I grin, leaning back in my seat.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." I say, inside hoping and praying for it to be true. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" I ask curiously, and watch as he raises an invisible air sword into the air.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

I turn to hear the greasy haired boy make a small mocking noise. I frown and turn to see James turning on him as well, glaring slightly.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," The boy said innocently, but there was a slight sneer in his voice. "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy…

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" I ask, and hear James roaring with laughter across from me.

I see the girl standing up, her face turning the color of her hair, standing up and glaring at us.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." So that was his name; Severus.

"Ooooooo…" James and I start at the same time, and James sticks his foot out to trip Severus as he walks past.

"See you, Snivellus!" James calls before the redheaded girl slammed the compartment door shut with some anger.

"Well, they were annoying." James laughed, and we begin to talk again about houses and our hopes to get into Gryffindor.

I wanted to be in Gryffindor, but the truth was I'd take any house over Slytherin at this point. I was so sick and tired of hanging out with people who came from Slytherin my whole life, I honestly wouldn't be able to stand it if it turned out I had to hang out with them for seven more years.

We both stop talking and look up as a small boy opened the compartment door slowly and cautiously. The boy had brown hair and a long scar across his face, as if someone had scratched it, but the scar seemed to be fading so it must've happened long ago.

"Hey…do you mind if I sit next to you..? Some fourth years kicked me out of my empty compartment…" We both nod, and he sits on James's seat, leaning against the side of the seat, gripping the handle.

"What's your name?" James asks, and the boy flushes.

"Remus Lupin.." He says shyly, and James nods.

"Cool, I'm James and this is Sirius." I grin, and he smiles shyly at both of us. James asks him a few questions, and soon the three of us begin talking about our hopes for Hogwarts.

"I hear there are secret passages all around Hogwarts." James tells us, excitedly. "And I'm going to find them all!"

"What will you do with them once you find them…? Where do they lead?" Remus asks, and James shrugs.

"I dunno. But it'll be wicked either way!"

"I'd like to see these passages." I say, raising an eyebrow, and he looks up excitedly.

"We should all look for them together! And then write it down or something!"

"You're overthinking this." I sigh

"No I'm not-okay maybe."

The train began to slow down, and I realize with a sudden jolt of fear neither me nor James had changed yet.

We hurriedly changed into our black robes and the three of us exit the compartment. I feel myself smiling once again. Sure, the three of us had just met…

But I had a feeling we would be the best friends in the world.

* * *

**A/N: my friend edited this, so I'm trusting it's ok. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
